


Fragments

by YourCoolBroKat



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: I mean, Other, they're mentioned at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCoolBroKat/pseuds/YourCoolBroKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble relating to the Marble Hornets universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

There are places you aren’t supposed to know about.

Places you aren’t even supposed to fathom. It’s not built in human code. It’s not something that should ever even cross your mind.

But there are people who have been there.

They never return. Not fully, anyway.

It’s a dark place, halfway between the physical plane and the mental plane. You find a part of yourself that isn’t supposed to exist.

Sometimes it protects you. Sometimes it takes over.

If you’re lucky, you’ll never know it exists. If you’re lucky, you’ll disappear completely if you do.

If you aren’t lucky, it’ll become part of you, forever, fighting you, fighting (the beast), and your body will collapse under all the fighting.

The only thing you need to know is that if you’ve been there, to this place, you wouldn’t remember. You shouldn’t, anyway. But then again, you _shouldn’t_ know about it. You _shouldn’t_ be able to fathom it. Sometimes glitches happen. Glitches in reality. Glitches in human code.

For a moment, (a day, a week, a year—time is a thing to be bent at will there—) you’ll be gone. Dragged off, split-souled, to a place that no humans should be able to withstand. Then you’ll return. But it won’t be you. Just fragments. Broken.

There are, of course, ways to return. But it’s only temporary. If you ever go, you’ll never know if the step you take is taking you where you want to go, or taking you _there._ To that place.

For some people, every step is a different place. It’s just part of them. (You could name some like that. Brian. Tim.)

And there are those who were only there once, in a fleeting moment. Their other soul lurks in the dark, waiting for the right moment to return. (You could name a few. Alex. Jay.)

The half of the soul that only came to be from that place, that place that no human should ever endure—it usually doesn’t have much to say. It only knows, and even then, sometimes it doesn’t. But they do have a name for the place.

They seek it out. Their causes are unknown. Maybe they want to destroy it. Maybe they want to return.

They say it’s a place worse than death, but no one knows for certain. They seek someone who will unwittingly bring them to it. Who will lead them to it.

Someone who will lead them to The Ark.


End file.
